


Continuum

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This point connects to so many in the past - to Raven, to your drunk mother, to your father, to Erik’s mother being shot, to Hitler. And it connects to a beautiful future where he will be by your side.





	Continuum

Some would say that one second can change your whole life. That isn't true. 

Sure, in one second a catalyst event happens, but it is just the culmination of many and previous events.

You look at Erik through Shaw's eyes. You know what is going to happen, and you know this not because Erik has changed, but because he hasn't. And you, you are much the same as well. 

With this, you can reshape his life. But first you need to let the water wash away the leaves of your autumn.

Some would say that it started at the night you saved him, but the truth is that it started much before. 

In one second, you evaluate what will happen if you act one or other way. That is the catalyst. The next second is just a consequence. 

Before Erik raises the helmet, you just send a little pulse of intention and Shaw falls to the floor, to never rise again.

This point connects to so many in the past - to Raven, to your drunk mother, to your father, to Erik’s mother being shot, to Hitler. And it connects to a beautiful future where he will be by your side. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't necessarily agree that Charles' actions would have the effect he desired here, but I found it interesting to write like this.


End file.
